1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to data storage. In particular, the present invention relates to disconnected file operations in cluster file systems.
2. Background
Information technology (IT) systems require sharing of large amounts of file data in a consistent, efficient, and reliable manner across a wide-area network (WAN). WAN data storage systems, including cluster file systems, need to scale in capacity and bandwidth to support a large number of client nodes. A Cluster is a group of interconnected independent nodes working together as a single system. A cluster file systems manages data stored within a cluster and provides client nodes with access to all files located on storage devices in the file system.